Ankara's story
by Kalina Rhaun
Summary: Please give it a try!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Ankara Mailey was orphaned at a very young age. When she was only six, OZ raided her home and

executed her parents. It had been decided that her parents were traitors and helping the rebels. This was

never really proven, but the man in charge of where they lived disliked her parents' popularity. He feared

replacement, and decided to take care of the problem. Shortly after this had occurred, a lady next door to her

home discovered the child alone, and reported her to the authorities. Realizing that she had been discovered,

Ankara fled her home and sought safety on the streets. She lived a hard, yet simple childhood. She was

trusting, therefore many sought to use her. She was quick to learn the way of the streets. She survived like

most other war orphans, taking food ad shelter where she could. They tried to put her in an orphanage, but

she was wary of them and always escaped. This lasted until late one night. She was on her normal route,

stopping and picking up food where she could. She came to a place where she hated. It was dark and eerie,

but they always offered good food. So she slipped into the alley. Once halfway down she realized that she

was not alone. She had stumbled onto the gang of five teenage boys that roamed this part of town, picking

on smaller orphans." Uh, oh." She whispered, backing up. " What do we have here? "A boy who looked to

be the leader, sneered at her. "Please go away, I don't have any money." She stated nervously. "Can't do

that, you are on our turf. You should know better than that." The leader approached her. He stood in front of

her, smirking. "We might leave ya alone if ya don't mind running some...errands, for us. Right Jake?" One

of the other boys asked the leader. Jake nodded in agreement. "I would never do that, I know your type of

errands." She retorted angrily. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way." Jake growled. "Make my day." Ankara

growled back. Another boy approached her and took a swing at her. She ducked and hit him in the gut. Then

grabbed his arm and bent it backwards till it snapped. 'I am SO happy that I took the time to learn how to

fight.' She thought to herself. "Why you!" Another boy exclaimed, rushing at her. He tried a combination

of attacks. Somehow Ankara managed to deflect each one, except the last. It caught her side and she flew

into the alley wall. "Oww... that hurt." She groaned. She got up and was ready to fight again. "Hm, you

seem to be pretty strong. I'll have to take extra measures." Jake pulled out a knife. 'Not fair' Ankara thought

to herself. She looked around; noticing that the only escape route was behind the boys. 'Oh lovely, this is

certainly my lucky day.' "We'll make this quick and painless. Well, sort of." The boys laughed. Four of the

boys rushed her. She couldn't fight them all, and was soon restrained. Jake approached her, knife in one

hand. "What are you boys doing? Leave her alone!" A voice shouted. Ankara struggled to concentrate on

that voice. During the struggle she had been hit in the face a lot. "Why now...." Jake growled. "Here is your

punishment. Remember not to come back. It won't be so easy on you next time." He whispered harshly.

Then he took the knife and swiped it down the right side of her face. "Ahhhh!" She screamed. The boys

released her and she collapsed on the ground. Then they ran past the person and out of the alley. "Whoa!

Are you okay?" someone questioned. 'hmm. A female voice..." Ankara noted, then all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

' Ugh....I feel like I have been run over by a mobile suit.' Ankara groaned, cracking her eyes open, then

promptly shutting them. "Whoa that's bright." She tried opening her eyes again and felt herself start to

panic. 'No, it must be a mistake.' She slowly reached a hand up towards her face. She felt the right

side...and stiffled a scream. It was covered in bandages. With the eye that was uncovered, she looked

around. There were empty beds all around hers. 'Oh joy, an orphanage,' she thought. She shut her eye and

sleep overtook her again.

A couple of hours later...

"Hey sleepy-head...wake up." A boy said, shaking her gently. She peeked her eye open and promptly

backed up, whimpering. "Please, don't hurt me...." She plead softly. "What? Why would I hurt you? I am

here to take care of you!" the boy exclaimed in confusion. "You are?" She asked in surprise. "Yup!" the boy

said happily. He got up and went out of her view for a second. 'wow, long braid...' she noted to herself. He

reappeared shortly, with food. "Thought you might be hungry... I sure am."He said happily. "Duo, you and

I both know that you are always hungry," A lady stated, stepping into her view. "Hehehe..." Duo laughed,

while sweat dropping. "Actually, I am a little hungry..." Ankara stated, while watching Duo and giggling.

So Duo and Ankara kept each other company for the time she was there. The cut had skimmed her eyeball,

leaving her blind in her right eye. She healed well, but a scar would always remain as a reminder of that one

last outing and beginning to her future.

Two Years Later

"Duo! I am sooo gonna get you! You went too far this time!" An outraged 9- year –old raced after a boy

with a long braid. "Hehe, ya can't catch me!" Duo shouted over his shoulder. Then he gulped and sped up

after realizing how close Ankara was behind him. "Aw, come on, it was just a harmless prank..." Duo

pleaded as he realized he had gotten himself cornered. He gave her the puppy-dog eyes. "Not this time

Duo..." Ankara said and then tackled him. She pinned him and started tickling him. "Ahhhhh! Stop! Haha!

Get off! Ankara, I am gonna get you!" Duo laughed out as he tried to squirm his way from under the girl.

"Nope. Not till you promise to do my chores for the rest for the week." She shouted, laughing at his

struggling. "Not happening..." Duo said quietly to himself. "What Duo?" Ankara leaned closer to him to

hear. He was strangely quiet. 'Uh, oh...' she thought. Suddenly she found herself stomach down on the

floor, with Duo sitting on her back. "Hey! Lemme go!" she exclaimed. She hadn't even felt him move.

"Hmm ...No." Duo stated. "UGH.... Boys!" Ankara shouted in frustration. "Duo! Ankara! Come

here now!" Duo hopped up and pulled Ankara to her feet. They looked at each other and gulped. What did

they do now? They made their way to the head mistress. They peeked around the corner into the room. The

lady's back was to them. "Come on in.... don't lurk around in the hall." She said quietly.

"Uh.... Hehe...oops..." Duo said. They stepped in. Ankara noted that there were several other girls already

in the room. "Have a seat." The head mistress, Danielle, requested. "Umm. Okay." Ankara said

uncertainly. It wasn't until after they were seated that the two noticed that there was a gentleman in the

room, seated a little ways away. "Duo, Ankara...I would like you to meet Milliardo Peacecraft..."

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
